finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight (Tactics)
Knight is a job from Final Fantasy Tactics. They are the first real physical job acquired, with abilities that focus mainly on disabling hume characters by lowering their stats or destroying their equipment. The Rend equipment abilities will fail against a target who has equipped the support ability Safeguard and will do damage equal to a normal attack if the target does not have the corresponding equipment. It costs 3,750 JP to master. Leveling Knight to level 3 unlocks the Monk, leveling it to level 4 with Dragoon and Monk unlocks Samurai. Mastering the job as well as getting the jobs Samurai, Ninja, Geomancer, Black Mage, and Dragoon to level 8, and having 20 kills with the character (meaning the enemy is crystallized or dropped a treasure chest) is needed to unlock the Dark Knight job. While the sprites of knights from the Order of the Northern Sky and the Order of the Southern Sky use almost the same color scheme, they can be distinguished by examining the emblem color on the cape. Blue emblem represents the Northern Sky, and red emblem is of the Southern Sky. Stats Abilities Arts of War The Dual Wield ability (acquired using the Ninja job) allows the player to take two chances at "rending" equipment and statistics. For example, players can rend an enemy's speed twice in one turn. In the PlayStation version, the first four abilities are useless against enemies that cannot equip armor or weapons (i.e. "monsters"). Reaction abilities Support abilities Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFF2015 Triple Break.png|Triple Break. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Knight appears as an enemy. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Rend Shield - Warrior (F) R.png|Rend Shield ®. FFAB Rend Shield - Warrior (F) R+.png|Rend Shield (R+). FFAB Rend Armor - Delita SR.png|Rend Armor (SR). FFAB Magic Break - Gaffgarion SR.png|Rend Magick (SR). FFAB Rend Armor - Delita SR+.png|Rend Armor (SR+). FFAB Magic Break - Gaffgarion SR+.png|Rend Magick (SR+). FFAB Rend Weapon - Argath SSR.png|Rend Weapon (SSR). FFAB Rend Weapon - Argath SSR+.png|Rend Weapon (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Rend Helm - Ramza Legend SR.png|Rend Helm (SR). FFAB Rend MP - Goffard Legend SR.png|Rend MP (SR). FFAB Rend Helm - Ramza Legend SR+.png|Rend Helm (SR+). FFAB Rend MP - Goffard Legend SR+.png|Rend MP (SR+). FFAB Rend Weapon - Argath Legend SSR.png|Rend Weapon (SSR). FFAB Rend Weapon - Argath Legend SSR+.png|Rend Weapon (SSR+). FFAB Rend Weapon - Ramza Legend SSR+.png|Rend Weapon (SSR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Rend Armor.png|Rend Armor. FFRK Mind Break.png|Rend Magick. FFRK Rend Shield.png|Rend Shield. FFRK Rend Speed.png|Rend Speed. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Weapon Break.png|Weapon Break. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Knight appears with two Ice-elemental cards. 2-025c Knight (Male) TCG.png|Male Knight. KnightFemale TCG.png|Female Knight. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals'' Knight appears as a card in the Ivalice Special Arena has a limited-time special arena with eighteen floors. KotC Knight Male.png|Male card. KotC Knight Female.png|Female card. Gallery FFTKnightMale.png|Male Knight. FFTKnightFemale.png|Female Knight. FFT Knight Male Hurt Portrait.png|Wounded Knight (Chapter 3). FFT Head Break.png|Rend Head. FFT Armor Break.png|Rend Armor. FFT Shield Break.png|Rend Shield. FFT Weapon Break.png|Rend Weapon. FFT Magic Break.png|Rend MP. FFT Speed Break.png|Rend Speed. FFT Power Break.png|Rend Power. FFT Mind Break.png|Rend Magick. FFT Parry.png|Parry. FFT Equip Armor.png|Equip Heavy Armor. Etymology es:Caballero (Final Fantasy Tactics) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics